Connections Are More Dangerous Than Lies
by HearingBasedOnSound
Summary: We were such terrible liars. We were such passionate lovers. Call me on your long walk home, where drunken voices bleed into one. BBRae. One Shot.


**AN: **Firstly, I must apologize to those who are reading Genesis. I'm having trouble writing a particularly important scene. Hopefully, the chapter will be up by the end of this week.

Until then, I hope this will suffice. This is based on a song by the band The Ataris. They are by far my favorite band, and in my opinion, the singer is the greatest lyricist I've ever known.

This will probably be quite short, but it has been floating around in my head, and I needed to get it out.

The scenes will by floating between March and May. Keep track so you aren't confused!

--

**Connections Are More Dangerous Than Lies**

--

_May_

The sun's bloody arcs stretched over the ocean and onto trees' roots that longed to touch. The two trees stood side by side, towering over and shading a small hill. The roots of the two trees were merely centimeters apart, and ached to feel the bark of the other.

The wind whistled through the leaves, making a soft yet painful moaning emit from the branches. Beast Boy stood at the right of the two trees, his left hand braced on one. He sighed and looked at the sight before him. The waterfront ahead of him gently lapped as the crests, if you could even call the smallest waves of water that, broke along what little sand there was.

A quarter of a mile away, in the middle of the sea in front of him, the lights from the giant T-shaped tower glittered on the water.

Beast Boy felt a gyration in his pocket. He slipped his hand in and pulled out his cell phone. He read the caller I.D. and a tumult of emotion began to take hold of him and thrash at his heart.

He knew what was coming; he knew what she would ask. And he knew he would go.

"Hello?" he answered.

"… Garfield…" a soft voice pierced Beast Boy's inner being. It was a voice that always made him weak.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Beast Boy's voice was filled with confusion, hurt, and sympathy.

"I just…" a sob from the other end of the line sent a pang through Beast Boy's body. "I just…"

"Rachel, don't worry. I'll be over as soon as I can. Stay where you are."

--

_March_

Raven awoke in her bed when a warm spot had suddenly brushed against her left arm. She turned to see her green, sleeping team mate. A soft smile played upon her features and she took in a deep breath.

She couldn't believe the night the two of them shared just several hours ago. Pearls drenched with lust still clung to her lover's forehead, and sweat soaked her sheets.

She couldn't explain her feelings towards the changeling. When they were together, their souls could do anything; their bodies could mend the scorched Earth if they so willed it.

She closed her eyes trying to remember their first night together. Truthfully, what was now lying beside her had probably only came about because of a drunken phone call.

The boy and girl had been on and off for a little over half of a year. Yet, they always remained faithful to one another, even when they had the severest of arguments. They just couldn't let the other go.

Last night had not only been their first time together, but their first time ever. Raven was still slightly sore, but wore a very contented smile.

She had been crying for hours from their latest fight, but when she had decided to go out and drown out her problems and sorrows, it changed her life. Walking home in a drunken stupor from an all female bar, Raven stopped and called Beast Boy and apologized.

Honestly, she didn't even remember if their most recent fight was even her fault or not, all she knew was that she missed him.

Beast Boy answered on the sixth ring; Raven counted. He had somehow deciphered her slurred words and told her he would be on his way.

She finally reached her room and set the coffee she had been drinking on a dresser in there. She was slightly sobered up now, and the realization of what she had done dawned on her.

She didn't care though. She just sat on her bed and watched her door, waiting for her boy to slide it open so she could cry her apologies on his shoulder.

He finally arrived and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and listened as he whispered a question in her ear.

"Do you love me? Rachel, you know we can't keep hurting each other. I would do anything for you. But if you love me, then I don't want to do it like this. Not while we're coming back from an argument." His voice was strained.

Beast Boy didn't want their first time to be only make-up sex. He wanted it to be full of love and compassion, not apologies.

Raven knew this.

"I don't love you Garfield." Raven whispered. She couldn't look him in the eyes when she uttered this. She would say anything to get him to stay with her tonight.

"Liar."

Raven looked up at him and nodded, blinking away tears.

Beast Boy claimed her lips though. He didn't want it to be from apologies. That's what he thought it was at first. But he knew now it wasn't.

When she looked into his eyes and nodded, confirming that she _was_ a liar and _did_ in fact love him, Beast Boy felt his heart explode.

Raven smiled as she remembered. It was only a few hours ago. Five, maybe six. But it will forever be etched into her mind.

Raven turned her head to see emerald eyes staring back at her.

"You're awake?" Raven whispered.

Beast Boy just grinned a little.

"Its hard to sleep with Richard's kid laughing down the hallway."

"He _does _get it from Kori."

Beast gave a slight chuckle.

He looked into her deep purple eyes and his face calmed.

"I love you, Garfield. I want you to know that."

He nodded.

--

_May_

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. After half a minute, it slid open to reveal a pale girl with wet cheeks.

"Rachel… we said we wouldn't do this anymore…" Beast Boy stepped into her room and closed her door. He embraced her.

"I know… but… please…" Raven whimpered.

"We can't be together. You know that, and I know that. We just fight too much. We end up getting hurt, and spend more time hand and hand with depression than we do with each other."

Raven's body shook as she let out a sob.

"I don't care, Garfield. I don't care." Raven shook her head. "So what if we argue? So what if don't get along a lot of the time?"

Raven pushed herself off of Beast Boy and stood at arm's length away from him, her hands still resting on his shoulders.

"So what if we don't really have anything in common! So what if you and I are more trouble than we're worth! I don't care, Garfield! I don't care!"

She was crying again.

"Rachel. We… I…"

"No, Garfield. You listen to me. You can break up with me all you want. But you know as well as I do that we'll just get back together again the next week. You know it!"

"Rae… but then we'll break up the week after that. Because we aren't anything alike… we just want different things…" Beast Boy said in a low voice. Raven shook her head.

"Neither of us wants to be alone, Garfield. That's one thing. And you want to be with me, and I want to be with you! That's three!" Raven was pointing her finger in Beast Boy's face.

"Those three things should outweigh whatever else and anything else anybody could ever think of!" Raven said. She now had tears streaming down her face again.

"I don't care that we want different things in life. We are different, I know it! And I love it, Garfield."

Raven stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her voice became lighter, with slight bit of humor in it as she spoke again:

"Me and you… we're like peanut-butter and jelly. We couldn't be more different. But together, we're just… right." Raven looked up into Beast Boys eyes. "Besides, who the fuck wants a peanut-butter and peanut-butter sandwich?"

If it wasn't for the seriousness of the conversation, Beast Boy would have cracked up laughing. Especially because it had been _Raven_ who had made the corny joke this time, not him.

All he could do was nod, though.

"Garfield… do you love me?" Raven asked.

"I…" Beast Boy was cut off before he could finish though.

"It doesn't matter what you say. If you say you do love me, then I'll be content. And if you say you don't, I know you're a liar. So I'll still be happy with whatever you say."

Beast Boy didn't say anything, he just smiled and nodded. He kissed Raven's wet cheeks and pulled her into an embrace.

"I do, Rachel."

"I know." A small smirked lighted her features.

They would fight, and they would have countless arguments. But neither cared. All they wanted was each other. They knew that that was what love really was; taking the good in along with the bad. They knew that when they were together, when they were in the high points of their relationships, that all of the bad things and all of the low points would be worth it.

Because when you have such low points, it makes the high points all the sweeter.

--

_I will to you the smell of burning leaves  
Rusted wind chimes and the feverish glow of fireflies  
We were such terrible liars  
We were such passionate lovers  
So call me on your long walks home_

_Where drunken voices bleed into one  
_

--

I hope you enjoyed it. I feel it's a little mediocre, personally.

Genesis will be updated as soon as I feel its ready.

(Which hopefully won't be long!)


End file.
